Stayin Alive
by ChRiSsIeCat
Summary: Do Not Read Under Editing process!
1. Dont touch the Hair!

"Kristyn Eliza Walters get to your room NOW!"

"No! Go Away!" Kristyn sobbed. This was her life. Kristyn could be your average rebel. Ripped jeans, hardly any friends and troubled home life. Her escape was books and daydreaming. Her favourite was that one day she would get the super cute Alex Rider. She was obsessed.

Kristyn ran for her life, literally, into her TV room and grabbed her mobile. She autodialed her best friend Rina. She then ran to her room. She could hear her father thundering up the hallway. She grabbed her overnight bag, still packed from last time. Finally Rina picked up.

"Rina"

"Sure Kristyn you can come over, Ill have your room—"

SMACK. Her father slapped her across the face sending her mobile through the air onto the floor.

"Go on then, run away"

"please—"

"GET OUT!" he screamed and kicked her in the head.

Bleeding, Kristyn stood up. She grabbed her bag and shoved her mobile into her pocket. She ran. Stomping after her, her father yelled insults. "Stupid Whore", "Fucking Cow" and "Hey, Rebel" in a sarcastic tone, were his favourites.

Kristyn couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and punched her father in the nose. That was it, she was moving out.

"BITCH!"

Kristyn ran. She didn't stop until she was at the end of her road. It was sad the she knew the way to Rina's off by heart.

XxXxXxX

She turned the corner to Rina hurrying towards her.

"I was worried when the phone cut out" she explained. "How are you?" She reached towards the big welt on Kristyn's cheek. "Mum will fix that for up you, it'll be gone by next week."

"Good. School starts next week and this is my year to get Alex I reckon."

"You can feel it in your bones, yeah?"

"How'd you know?"

"That's what you said last hols."

"I just hope he doesn't get the flu or something" she ignored Rina's last comment.

"He's a pretty big wuss when it comes to that stuff huh."

Rina's mum let them in. Mrs Linden 'Call me Jodie' was protective in a laid back way. She hugged Kristyn and took her into the kitchen. There was a first aid kit on the bench.

"When Rina said you were staying…." She trailed off. Jodie didn't like talking about Kristyn's parents. She fixed up the welt on the young girls face and a cut on the side of her head where he'd kicked her.

"You should wash your hair; you've got blood in it."

Kristyn walked into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she saw a big clump of blood in her sun bleached blonde hair. Her welt went from her big baby blues down to the corner of her mouth. Kristyn would have been gorgeous, but for her scars, cuts and bruises. She went to touch her face and saw a gash on the back of her elbow. She quickly got into the shower and washed her hair.

XxXxXxX

When she emerged her friend was listening to CD's and reading a magazine. Kristyn sat on the bed next to Rina.

"Can you do my hair?"

"What colour?"

"Pink." Kristyn loved having her hair 'top deck'. This was because the layers in her hair make it look like her tips were done. She usually did pink or red. It was always 8 wash because she got into trouble when she got back home so she had to wash it out.

"Do you have to go anywhere tomorrow?"

"Yeah I gotta go to the gym and then I got my stunt classes then back to the gym. Why?"

"I thought we could do it tomorrow, but we'll do it now."

Rina grabbed a pink hair dye from her cupboard. The thing with Rina was that she changed her hair colour nearly everyday, so she always had a supply. Kristyn's hair was still wet from her shower so they could start straight away.

When they finished she blow dried her hair. Kristyn was looking more normal now. Rina had done a great job as usual.

"Thanks Rina!" Kristyn hugged her bestie.

"That's okay, any time."

"I'm gonna run down to the shop" The shop was a grocery store where Kristyn had first met Rina. They'd both been Monday shift's checkout Girls. They'd become best friends almost instantly.

"What for?" Rina said "It's really late"

"I'm gonna grab some lollies, I'm craving them really bad"

"Alright. Did you bring money?"

"Yeah"

XxXxXxX

Kristyn walked out the door and up the road. When she got to the shop one of her other Monday mates Melinda was on checkout. She grabbed some bags of starburst lollies and walked over.

"Hey how are ya?"

"I'm good but I can see your not."

"I'm staying at Rina's and then I'm gonna move out. I've had enough."

"Good idea, just stay safe, yeah?"

"I will. See you Monday?"

"Yeah, byes Kristy"

Mel, another Monday shifter cared for Kristyn like a big sister. The other Monday checkout chick was Lolly. Lolly's real name was Polly, but this girl had come in for training one Monday and thought she'd said her name was Lolly. It sort of stuck.

When Kristyn got halfway down the road she heard footsteps behind her. She started to walk faster. The steps followed her, getting faster. This confirmed she was being followed. Kristyn turned around to confront her attacker and he ran out and grabbed her arm. She kicked him in the shin, (because if you kick a guy in the balls they can grab your leg) and ran. He grabbed her hair and she spun around and smacked his arm with her forearm.

"Don't touch the hair!"

He tried to punch her in the face but she blocked his attack and roundhouse kicked him. He fell to the ground and she pressed little pressure points in his neck. He instantly fell unconscious.

She pulled out her mobile and autodialed the bank.

"Royal and general bank, this is June speaking. How may I help you?"

"Kristyn Walters for Alan Blunt. Urgent"

"I'll put you right thru Miss."

In actual fact Kristyn Walters was not your average rebel. She worked for MI6.


	2. He's my partner?

You're probably wondering why she just sat there and took it from her father. This was because she loved him. She didn't want to hurt him even if he was hurting her. You're probably also wondering why MI6 let her live with such an abusive guy. This was so she could 'run away' and go on missions. Rina's mum, Jodie Linden, was an ex-operative of MI6. She took over during the day from June as receptionist for 'the bank' Rina had no idea about either her mum or best friend. Jodie would tell Rina she was taking Kristyn home, but would actually take her to the HQ if needed.

As Kristyn stood up Alan Blunt answered the phone.

"This is Alan Blunt"

"I was just attacked, I checked his pockets their empty. He has a Scorpia tattoo on the back of his neck though.

"But we…"

"I know but they must have re-formed somehow."

SCORPIA stood for Sabotage, CORuPtion, Intelligence Assassination. A few months ago, just before her fifteenth, 'Kristyn had joined Scorpia'. She had led a team of MI6 agents in who captured everyone in the vicinity of their HQ. Then they blew the place up. They'd thought Scorpia would be officially over.

"I know what they'll want"

"What? Revenge? I could have figured that myself." Kristyn said sarcastically

"Yes but you don't know the whole story. Get Jodie to drop you off tomorrow when she comes in to work."

"Yes Sir!" Kristyn replied, again sarcastically.

Kristyn awoke her attacker, putting her foot over his throat, she asked him "What's your name, who do you work for and what do you want?"

"I am Igor Rokanov. I work for Scorpia."

"And…"

"We want the boy"

"Which boy?" Kristyn said looking around, "Can you not see that I am a girl?" She quickly kicked him in the head and just as quickly she put her foot back over his throat. Igor spat blood on the pavement

"I do not know his name, the spy boy"

Just then a car drove past. It stopped reversed and held a gun pointing towards Kristyn.

"My ride has arrived, finally. Goodbye Miss Walters. Oh, and tell the boy Scorpia says Hi"

Kristyn was puzzled. This Igor knew her name. And who was 'the boy'?

When she got back to Rina's, her friend was on MSN. "I've got to go home tomorrow. My Aunt who lives in Queensland is ill. Ill be flying out and staying with her in our old house. Kristyn had lived in Australia for 11 years from when she was born till she was 11 years old. All there family was there.

"Oi Mum! Kristyn's going home tomorrow. Can you give her a lift?"

"Of course, sweetie. Anytime." She looked at Kristyn knowingly.

Later on, Rina had gone to bed, but Kristyn couldn't sleep. She got up and walked into the library.

"Couldn't Sleep?" Jodie had snuck up behind her. Kristyn spun, startled.

"I uh…"

"Don't worry, I couldn't either. Follow me."

Jodie walked over to a tapestry and moved it. Behind it there were stairs. "My secret."

"Wouldn't Rina know about it?"

"Rina has never set foot in a library in her life!"

"I guess." Kristyn followed Jodie down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs it opened into a huge room full of gym equipment. It was Jodie's home gym. At the far end there was a door. It looked uninviting.

"When I can't sleep I work out a bit. It makes me tired."

"Wow, it's huge! Must a cost a fortune."

"MI6 pays me quite a bit. It's so I keep quite about who calls and stuff."

"Oh." Kristyn thought a bit and went over to the stationary bicycle. After cycling a while, Jodie had gone upstairs and Kristyn's curiosity got the better of her. She waled over to the door. While it looked like it was made of wood from a distance, up close you could tell it was made of Stainless Steel. Kristyn turned the handle and all of a sudden she heard an alarm go off. It stopped almost as suddenly as it started and Jodie appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"I think that's enough for tonight, go up to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

Jodie stepped aside as Kristyn walked over.

"What's in there?"

"It's just my study. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Jodie ruffled Kristyn's hair and walked over to the study. Kristyn wandered up the stairs and then snuck back down to watch what happened. Jodie turned a key into the lock and a keypad appeared. She typed in her code. Kristyn was half disappointed to see Jodie open the door into a normal room, with a normal desk and normal file cabinets. Kristyn, who was now crouched in the stairwell got up and ran to bed.

The next morning, as Kristyn showered she thought (cause she always thought better in the shower). She thought about Jodie's study. The three main questions were:

Why was the door steel?

Why so much security?

Why an alarm?

She'd said so herself that Rina had never set foot in the library. But Kristyn dismissed it. Jodie was a former agent after all. She may have needed the security. Finished her thinking Kristyn washed and stepped out of the shower. She dressed in her favourite black cargos and a black sport singlet. She tied her hair in a high pony with her fringe out, and wore black runners. Kristyn's favourite colour was black, but you probably could've guessed that.

"Time to go honey" said Jodie as Kristyn walked out of the bathroom. A few minutes later they were sitting in Jodie's Black Carrera GT.

"Jodie?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you become an agent?"

"That's a long story. Basically Rina's father did a course with the SAS. He got top marks and was instead asked to become an MI6 agent. When he and I met he was on a mission and so I found out. We fell in love and when we got married Crawley asked that I keep quiet. When Hugh was shot, they asked me to take his place. They trained me and as Rina was only 7 she didn't know any different." Jodie paused "I think I will ask MI6 to leave Rina out of the spy world. It's so harsh."

They'd arrived. Kristyn walked into 'the bank'. June looked up and smiled as Jodie walked in relieving her of her shift.

"C'mon up" said Crawley, gesturing to the lift. "Mr Blunt and Mrs Jones are waiting for you in the office."

Mrs Jones? Thought Kristyn, They're about to send me on a mission. Damn! She wished she could run. But Kristyn followed Crawley into the lift. As the doors were closing Kristyn thought she saw a familiar blonde boy walk into the bank. "Nah" she said under her breath.

"Pardon?' asked Crawley, politely.

"Nothing just talking to myself" came her reply

Ping! They lift doors opened and they had reached the 15th floor. Kristyn walked out of the lift and started to walk down the hallway. Crawley went back down with the lift.

Kristyn knocked on the door of the mission briefings office and then walked in.

"Ah, Kristyn, have a seat." Mrs Jones smiled at her. "As you have probably guessed you have another mission. But this mission is different from your others, this time you have a partner."

There was a ping from the lift. That must be her now, thought Kristyn.

Mr Blunt spoke for the first time that meeting. "Kristyn, you may not like our decisions but we know what's best." There was a knock at the door "Kristyn meet your new partner." The door opened. Kristyn was shocked when in walked the familiar blonde figure from the lobby.

"Kristyn?" said the boy

"Alex?" Kristyn turned to Blunt. "He's my partner?"


	3. Whats Chip?

**A/N: It's kind of sad that I had nothing to do on Christmas arvo except type, but here's the next chapter! Please review or I won't know whether to keep writing or not. All criticism is welcomed because if I don't know what to fix how can I fix it?**

**BlONdE DuCHeSs**

Kristyn was stunned. Alex Rider, The boy she liked was an MI6 agent? It would explain the sicknesses and he was pretty fit… No stop perving she thought... Coming back down to earth, Kristyn realised Alex was arguing with Blunt.

"… only just turned 15!" he argued.

"So have you" Kristyn butted in "I can look after myself!"

"Sure you can. Do you have any idea about missions? You could break a nail or something."

"Excuse me but I've already been on 6 missions plus bringing Scorpia's HQ down the first time. "

"Well you didn't do a very good job did you? Look," He said turning to Mrs Jones "I am not going on am mission with this girl or any other for that matter. They would be a distraction."

Mrs Jones was just about to answer when Mr Blunt spoke. "You don't have a choice. Scorpia are after you both. You have to stick together."

Alex looked as though he was gonna strangle Mr Blunt. Kristyn sat on one of the chairs provided and exchanged looks with Mrs Jones.

5 minutes later they were in Smithers laboratory. "Seeing as I haven't had much time to invent Gadgets you'll have to take some old ones."

"But we don't even know what our mission is yet."

Geez thought Kristyn does Alex always protest this much?

"I'm sure they'll brief you later. For now though, listen up." Smithers took two small boxes off his desk. He handed the black one to Kristyn and the blue one to Alex.

"You've both used these before. As before they are activated by putting them together once you take them apart they will blow through almost anything."

Inside Kristen's box was a black diamante belly bar and Alex's was a diamond ear stud.

"These," He added holding up two black ipods are I-x-plods. They have a communication device by playing ABBA's 'Ring Ring' they self destruct by playing Europe's 'The Final Countdown' and if you press play three times when its off you can hear through walls up to 20 ft.

"But you can play other stuff right?" asked Kristyn who'd never used one before.

Yes. We've put a range of songs on them we thought you might like.

There was a knock on the door and in walked a woman carrying two bottles of mouth spray. "Their ready," was all she said. She left them on Smithers desk and left the room.

"Ah, These are pepper spray so don't use them on your breath." Smithers chuckled to himself.

"Do I get a g—"

"I know your 15 now Alex, but MI6 won't let me give you anything lethal like a gun." Smithers paused. "But I can't let you go empty handed. So I've got you these." He held up laser pointers on key chains. When you press the red button it's a harmless laser pointer. But if you turn the red button it becomes a laser beam able to cut through metal and will give someone 3rd degree burns. Also if you turn the bottom a dart is shot out that will knock out an adult in less than 5 seconds."

"Awesome." Exclaimed Kristyn.

"Yes," Smithers replied clearly enjoying the praise. "Oh and Alex after you ruined your last one I was reluctant to give you another one but there are two bikes waiting for you at your house."

"But I don't live at my hou—"

Alex took a sideways glance at Kristyn. She noticed and gave him a death stare.

"Kristyn yours is at Alex's."

Alex turned to Smithers. "Scorpia knows what we look like, What's the point of gadgets? And why is Kristyn's bike at my place?"

"Where Kristyn's bike is, is none of my business. And you're having smart plastic surgery."

"_Smart _plastic surgery?"

"Smart plastic is a special plastic injected into your skin while you're asleep. We mould your face and when you wake up its hardened. We complete the look by dyeing your hair and giving you coloured contacts. When you're finished with the look you play a high pitched noise that only dogs and cats can hear, it shatters then you take a tablet that helps it through your digestive system. It takes 45 minutes for the operation and 10 minutes to make you look like yourself again. This way please."

When the operation was over both Alex and Kristyn looked beyond different. They had brown eyes and dark hair. They didn't even recognize each other.

"Excuse me do you know where—"

"Kristyn?"

"Alex? You look so—"

"Different?"

"Strange. Would you please stop—"

"Cutting you off?"

"Yes!"

"Okay!"

"Alex? Kristyn? Please come this way" a young looking man gestured up the hall. Kristyn followed behind Alex. Even after the operation, Alex has a cute bum, thought Kristyn. She giggled and Alex looked at her questioningly. The man opened a door at the end of the corridor and Mrs Jones, un-wrapping a peppermint, invited them in.

"As you know Scorpia have re-formed. Your mission—"

"Should you choose to accept it or not." Muttered Alex under his breath. Kristyn giggled and Mrs Jones coughed to clear her throat and then choked as her peppermint went down the wrong way. This made Kristyn laugh even harder and Alex joined in.

"SILENCE!" Ordered Blunt. "Your mission is to infiltrate Scorpia's HQ. You have gadgets new identities and a new family. You are now Gideon and Tessa Harte. Your father is a research scientist for Scorpia and your mother is an assassin. They are both double Agents for the CIA. Unfortunately the intelligence of South Africa is oblivious to Scorpia. We need to give them evidence or shut them down ourselves once and for all."

"But won't they know the assassin and the scientist don't have kids?" Kristyn was puzzled.

Mrs Jones answered this question. "The problem is that you only have two weeks, maybe less. Your kids on school holidays from a private school in Australia. Kristyn's accent won't be a problem but Alex yours will. Please do your best to copy Kristyn's accent."

As Kristyn had just come back from her summer holiday in Aus visiting family, her accent was very much Aussie.

"Also," said Mrs Jones continuing, "Kristyn, Jodie had to run home. Something to do with Rina. Also they're leaving the country to live with Rina's Grandmother."

"So I'll have to live with my father?"

Alex could see this terrified her but didn't know what to do so he looked at her sympathetically. She saw him looking and said "Please don't tell anyone at school."

Mr Blunt answered her question. "We'll try to find you a temporary living space until your 16. We got your stuff from Rina's and we'll drop you off at your fathers tonight to get the rest."

"Where am I sleeping tonight?"

"We were going to let you sleep tonight in one of the rooms we keep our ill agents but we can't so you're staying at Alex's."

Alex began to protest but Mrs Jones kept going.

"We've called Jack. She said it would be nice to have another girl around even if it were just for one night."

But first they had to get her stuff from her fathers. When they arrived, he was home. The door was looked and the spare key missing. Kristyn rang the doorbell. Alex had come with her for moral support.

"Who are you?"

Oops. Kristyn had forgotten about their faces. Luckily Alex could think on his feet.

"Were Kristyn's new roommates. We came for her stuff."

"Where is the little skank?"

"She said she was too scared to come." Kristyn played along.

"Gideon and Tessa Harte. Can we come in now?"

"NO!" yelled Kristyn's father. He slammed the door and turned the key.

Kristyn turned to Alex. "There is one other way. But it is not easy and we have to be quick and silent."

The fence on the left was low and made of double brick. Kristyn jumped on it using a huge stone, Alex had more trouble. It was obvious that Kristyn had done this before.

"Need help?" she offered her hand. He took it. I'm actually holding Alex's hand! Her heart was racing as she pulled him up. Their faces were centimetres apart. Then a Labrador puppy whined at them so she spun around and ran along the fence.

She jumped off the fence and after Alex had too she asked him "Can we take Chip?"

"What's Chip?"

"My puppy. I named her Chip because she chocolate coloured. Choc Chip."

"I dunno Ill think about it. She does look underfed."

"Oh that reminds me!"

On the way to the house, they'd stopped at the shop to get some lunch. Kristyn had also bought some dog biscuits. She poured them on the concrete and Chip got up and walked over. She was very weak. Kristyn patted the pup on the head. Chip hardly got fed when Kristyn was away.

"Come this way" instructed Kristyn. "My father was drunk when he opened the door so we probably woke him. Hopefully he'll have gone back to sleep." Kristyn slid a broken fly screen out of a window and climbed through a glassless window. She grabbed two suitcases from the cupboard and—

"Whoa!" Alex climbed in and looked around. Her room was bare. She had a shelf of old books, the door had a hole in it, and no handle. Her desk was bare apart from a clock radio, personal CD player and an old fashioned desk lamp. Her bed was a tiny single with a pillow and sheets as well as a moth eaten blanket. 'No wonder she doesn't want to live here' was the look on his face.

"Here," she said handing him a suitcase. "You do my clothes and soft toys in there." She pointed to her wardrobe (?) It was falling apart.

"What's this?" He said laughing quietly because her father was next door. He held up a black G-string.

Kristyn blushed so red it was hard to tell her apart from a tomato. "Shut up. And don't you tell anyone or I may have to hunt you down and shoot you."

Kristyn filled the other suitcase with her books and her radio, lamp and writing things. Kristyn wanted to be a writer. When they'd finished they climbed back out the window with the suitcases. Choc Chip had finished her biscuits and with some of her new energy, bounded over to Alex, sniffed him and licked his hand. Kristyn ran to Choc Chip's hut and grabbed the lead hanging on the side.

"Can we please take her?"

Both the dog and Kristyn gave Alex puppy eyes.

"Oh Alright. I suppose Jack won't mind her company."

Kristyn clipped the lead on and picked her up. The puppy licked her cheek. Alex climbed onto the wall and took the puppy. Kristyn climbed and carried the suitcases along the fence. They got down and the puppy, being so excited barked. Oh Crap thought Kristyn. They ran to the waiting car and threw the suitcases in but it was too late.

"Hey You!" Yelled Kristyn's father running out of the house. The dog had woken him. "What the HELL do you think you're doing? I'm gonna call the police! Thieves!"

**A/N: Sorry this Chapter is a bit long. I have a sort of plan that tells me what I have to put in each chapter and I didn't realise it would take that long. **

**I think the only part of this chapter I didn't like was smart plastic. Sorry if you too didn't like it. Tell me what you thought of it maybe some ideas of what I could've done instead.**

**Also, please don't be upset about changing what Alex looks like. I had to show you that Kristyn could like Alex without him being the hottest guy on the planet (Alex Pettyfer is HOT tho)**


	4. they lay on the bed together

**HEY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry i havent updated for ages. I had a huge case of writers block after my loooooong holiday on the beach. Actually its thanks to **Deadly-Flame **I posted this chapter. Everyone go and tell her how nice she is!!! NOW!!! Anyway this chapter is pretty important so while its short i had to put it in. it might bore you but thats life!!!! no one is really as exciting as an action novel. i will try to keep writing but this story is not my type. i have never written an action story of any kind before. anyway enuff blabbering... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kristyn's father kept yelling and then, all of a sudden his face turned white and he fell to the ground. Kristyn looked at Alex and he held up his laser pointer. They quickly got into the car.

"So what's up with your dad?" Alex asked

"Uhhh... Ill tell you later." Kristyn replied, pulling Choc Chip from the back of the driver's seat where she was playing with their drivers ears.

"Can we stop at the store? I need to get some stuff for Chip." Kristyn asked their driver.

"And I wanted to get something for Jack in case she doesn't like the fact that we have a dog now."

They got to the store. They split up.

"It'll be faster" Alex had said.

Kristyn went to the PET STOP, the local pet shop. She had been given a debit card by MI6. It was sort of her payment for working for them. She bought a kennel and a doggy bed. Choc Chip was gonna be a large dog so she got the biggest size. She got two bowls, one for food the other for water. Kristyn bought food and Doggy treats as well as a new collar and lead. Chip's current collar had belonged to her old dog Deefer (Deefer Dog). They were very worn out.

When she wheeled the trolley load out and met up with Alex, He had a bunch of tulips.

"Jack's favourite" were his only words when she gestured to them. Alex helped Kristyn load the car and then unload it at his place.

Jack squealed when she saw Chip. "She's so cute!"

"I apologise for the short notice Miss Starbright."

"Don't be silly, call me Jack," She turned to Alex "Show Kristyn to her room."

"This way," Motioned Alex. Kristyn followed and they came to a closed door. "This is your room."

Kristyn opened the door and looked inside. All of a sudden she flung herself at Alex. Very embarrassed, he hugged her back.

"I love it!"

Kristyn walked into the room and sat on the bed. The very comfortable bed. She started to bounce. Alex joined her. Then all of a sudden they were jumping really high and trying to out-jump each other, until breathless they lay together on the bed. "Tell me how you joined MI6?"

Kristyn opened her mouth to reply but there was a knock on the door and Jack popped her head in to tell them diner was ready.

They had Teriyaki Chicken nuggets with some sort of salad. "This is delicious!" exclaimed Kristyn.

When she was finished Jack took her dishes away and Kristyn took that as a sign to leave the table. Kristyn fed Chip and played/cuddled her for a while, then went upstairs to shower. Dead tired she crashed on the (very comfy) bed.

The next morning Kristyn awoke to Alex shaking her.

"Can you tell me about your past yet 'O Mysterious Kristyn?" he joked

"Alright! But let me wake up first!"

She quickly got up, showered and dressed. Fed her dog and ate breakfast. Then she joined Alex on the couch where he was playing his Nintendo 64. He turned it off almost immediately. And sat facing Kristyn. "Tell me all about you."

"Where should I start?" she questioned

"Tell me about your childhood."

"Okay. I was born on the 7th of November of 1991. When I was 5 I started Gymnastics. By the age of 7 I was on competition level. At the age of 8 I ruined my ankle. I twisted it and didn't tell anyone. I kept going, The doctor said I would have to quit unless I wanted to risk hurting myself anymore. I sort of blamed my parents for pulling me out of gym. I couldn't take the responsibility. At the age of 9 I got out of the hellhole I called Tower St Public and went to a private school called St Paul's Choir School. It started as a school for the Choir boys of the St Paul's Anglican Church but became co-ed as time passed. I was new so I was instantly popular. But in year 5 when I was 10, a girl named Estella came. I wasn't popular anymore. And then there was a new guy, Simon. I thought I loved him! I started to hang out with him, trying to get his attention. Just as I was getting somewhere, my parents dropped a bombshell. We were moving to England. I told everyone about it and my friends were quite sad. But as New Year's came and went we were still in Australia. I was teased and called a liar. I was an outsider. I was hated and I blamed my parents. They then told me it would be at half year that we would move. So I made no plans for graduation and Simon asked Estella. I didn't care, I wasn't gonna be there. Estella could have him. But half year came and went and I was still in Aus. I hated my parents with a vengeance. But to the kids at school it was just another lie, I was a liar. An unprepared for graduation, hated and hating, sad, lonely liar. In 3rd term I was teased so badly I cried. Simon comforted me. He told me he actually wanted me to go to graduation with him. So he ditched Estella. But what my parents didn't tell me was that they had filed for a divorce and this time I really was moving. Two weeks before Graduation. My mother has remarried. He's a real wanker. My dad got violent and drinks all the time. I didn't have a choice and my dad got custody. My mother's new husband hates me. We moved and I came here, to Chelsea."

"Wow" Alex was looking at Kristyn with respect. "I cant imagine what Id do if I was you"

She cried. "Simon was my best mate and I let him down. That's what most of my anger is about these days."

Alex put his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. Kristyn found herself thinking if only this wasn't such a sad moment. She stayed in his arms sobbing for a while and then looked up at his face. "Thankyou for listening. No-one has ever really listened before; they just ignored me, or spoke about other things."

"That's okay. I didn't mind. It was quite interesting really."

Kristyn stared at Alex. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes when he wasn't wearing his contacts. Then all of a sudden he leaned down and kissed her.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! i stopped it at a very good part! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACHOKE (really, all this maniacal laughing is bad for my health) REVIEW! Come on, i took a good 2 weeks writing this you can take 2 minutes to write something nice! Or even something mean! I dont care just freakin review! oh and pleas take the time to read Deadly-Flame's fic. its close to being the best thing i ever read. (Behind the AR books that is.)**

**ps Alex Pettyfer is soo !!HOT!!**


	5. My Best Friend Sab

**!!BTW!! Thanks to monkeywithapen for telling me Alex had brown eyes. I was tired so I decided to choose my own colour. He now has Gorgy Blue eyes. I love you all thankyou for reviewing! It makes me feel like writing and so I put this chapter up!!!! Isn't that great! The more you review the faster I write so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kristyn was pushed away as Alex's mobile started vibrating

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Sab...Nah Nothing much... Really? ...Of course...Awesome...Yeah ill be there...You too, Bye."

He turned to Kristyn as he shut his mobile "My best friend Sabina, You know Sabina dont you; Yeah well she's coming to Chelsea in two weeks, after we finish the mission. I'm going to pick her up from the airport and she's gonna stay here!"

Kristyn felt ill. Yes, she knew Sabina. The girl was gorgeous, and Alex obviously had a thing for her. What an idiot said the voice in her head, did you really think Alex could like you?

That afternoon, they boarded the flight to South Africa. Kristyn was going to have to sit with Alex for 11 hours. She didn't know what she was going to do.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kristyn decided not to bring up the kiss.

"No, it's not."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, It's not nothing. You're upset. It's obviously something!" They sat in silence. Alex, sick of the awkwardness, said "It's about the kiss isn't it?"

But before Kristyn could say anything Alex went on.

"It's okay; I won't tell anyone at school that I kissed you. You were vulnerable and I shouldn't have taken advantage of that. Just ignore it, okay?"

Unsure what to say Kristyn agreed. Upset she turned and looked out the window, then pretended to be asleep. Soon she wasn't pretending.

At the 10th hour Alex nudged her awake. One of the hostesses had brought them something to eat. A cup of water, a fun size mars bar and a chicken and mayo sandwich sat on the foldout table.

They ate in silence. Kristyn, who'd been hiding her real feelings for years now, was so good at it Alex didn't realise she was still upset.

"Gid, did you bring any real food?"

They had started to use their aliases.

"Yup it's in my backpack in the plastic bag labelled 'Tessa'."

Kristyn (Tessa) got out the plastic bag and looked inside. "Chocolate!" By the time they touched down in Johannesburg it was all gone. Yes, the whole block.

They recognised their 'parents' from the photo Crawley had shown them at London International Airport.

"Mum! Dad!" They both exclaimed, running over and hugging the two agents. They got their luggage and got into a silver Lamborghini Gallardo.

"Okay sweeties, since you were last here, we've moved. You'll be sharing a room and a bunk bed." Their 'mother' turned around and looked at them sympathetically.

"Don't know why it's such a big deal, you're mother and I have been sharing for years!" Their 'father' joked

They had to be in character in case the car was bugged.

Kristyn hurtled through the house racing Alex to get to the top bunk. They crashed through the door and Kristyn pulled herself up onto the bed. "Yes!" Kristyn cried "I Win!"

They unpacked and washed then went downstairs and had dinner. Kristyn wasn't tired because she'd slept on the plane but they both needed to sleep because they had a big day ahead. Surprisingly Kristyn fell asleep before Alex.

_Kristyn dreamed that she was kissing Alex. Then all of a sudden Sabina was there. Kristyn stood up startled and the girl started to kick her. It hurt alot..._

"Quit it!" she yelled, as she realised it was Alex kicking the underside of her mattress from the bottom bunk. "If you don't stop Ill come down there...!"

"And what?"

"Ill skin you alive and eat you!"

"Id like to see you try!" and with that he ran off.

She chased him around and then wrestled with him a bit. All this playing happy families with him and the CIA agents was making her wish she had a 'happy family'

"Stop running in the house you two!"

"Yes mum!" They chimed

"Gideon you help me with the table and Tess, go and help your father in the kitchen, who knows how much trouble he's having at the moment."

"I heard that!" said a voice from the kitchen.

After breakfast Alex cleared the table and Kristyn cleared the kitchen.

"Go get dressed were taking you to work, you'll be shown around by your mothers friend from America, Rosemary." Another CIA agent?

The Gallardo was waiting for them outside the house and they got in. Rosemary was waiting for them at the palace. A very, out of place palace. "Hey, you kids sure have grown up, haven't you? Last time I saw you, you were only about this big!" She indicated with her hand, then hugged them both.

Rosemary showed them around. At about 12 her phone rang and she had to leave them.

"I have to go, but you can do your own thing. Behave now." She spun on her heels and as she walked off, she looked back and winked.

Alex and Kristyn had both brought all their gadgets, and getting out their ipods they pressed play 3 times. They could now hear much better. Alex led her to one of the conference rooms they had passed on the way. Listening to the conversation they weren't surprised to hear SCORPIA was up to something.

"... and this will work better than last time? We lost a great leader with Julia and our organisation was nearly destroyed." A man was challenging someone. It was a woman who sounded kind of familiar...

"Yes yes, I'm sure that you're nervous but I know that neither Rider nor Walters will interfere. I have spies at MI6 who say that they are coming here. We have descriptions of them with all the guards and many of our people are out there to kill these kids. They will not win. SCORPIA will triumph, bringing MI6 to its feet..."

Alex heard someone coming and signalled to Kristyn. They started to walk back down the hall. Kristyn knew that woman's voice. Who could it be?

"Gideon?"

"Yeah Tess?"

"Who was the woman in the conference room?"

"I dunno? Why ask me?"

"I thought she sounded familiar. Did you recognise her?"

"Nup"

Kristyn racked her brain, she knew that voice. Just then her thoughts were disturbed by Rosemary who was obviously looking for them.

"You're parents want you downstairs, they're taking you to a restaurant for lunch."

At the 'restaurant' (which turned out to be Macca's) Kristyn and Alex got Big Macs and Cokes with large fries. They were starving. Someone walked past the open window where they were sitting and Kristyn heard a woman and a man talking. The two people from the conference room. Alex looked at her and she knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure, but be back in 30 minutes or we'll leave you here!"

"Come on" Kristyn urged

**So, there it is! This chapter was fun to write! Alex has no idea about girls! Also I just have to say something so as not to confuse anyone. Alex (WHILE HOTT) is a loner at school. Pretty much his only mate is Tom. This is why he thinks Kristyn is upset about him kissing her. I love you all and til next time, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Jackets and Snuggling

They ran out of MacDonald's and headed the way the voices had been going. They couldn't see anyone suspicious and were going to turn back when a man yelled out in anger. Running again Kristyn followed Alex toward the yell. They had both recognised that voice, the man from the boardroom. It seemed that the woman had left and while trying to cross the road a person on a motorbike had nearly run him over.

Slowing down, they walked over to him. "Can we help you, sir?" asked Kristyn politely, offering her hand.

He had reddish brown hair and green eyes and his face stared at them in a mixture of anger and amusement. "Ill be fine"

"Then perhaps you could help us. We're looking for –" Alex was cut off

"I'm sorry I don't have time." He started to walk away.

"Not even for MI6?"

The man whoever he was, looked back, his eyes were filled with realisation. This was Rider and Walters. He ran. They followed. He did get far. His mistake was running to a quiet, back street. Alex tackled him and Kristyn knocked him out using the pressure points in his neck.

Kristyn played 'Ring Ring' on her I-pod and got in touch with MI6 using the telecom device. They agreed to deal with him and told the kids to start home. After going the wrong way and not realising it for 10 minutes they realised they were lost.

"Kristyn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where we are?"

"No, why?"

"I don't either. We're lost."

"Let's call a taxi."

"Do you see a phone box Kristyn?"

"Let's retrace our steps."

"Okay, which way?"

"I dunno you were leading"

"I wasn't concentrating on that"

"Neither was I stupid"

Half an hour later they were still lost. And still arguing.

"You know what, Alex, I give up. You're so infuriating."

"Get lost Kristyn. Oh wait, you already are."

"How about we wander around a bit?"

"Fine but I'm not talking to you."

"Neither"

Eventually they found a phone box and reverse charge called the number in the phone book. It was cold and there 'parents' had said they were pretty far from home. Kristyn shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"Yes."

"Here," he handed her his jacket.

"Aren't you cold too?"

"Ill be right." He shivered. "Maybe I'm a bit cold."

"We'll share."

They cuddled up in the warm jacket, sitting against the wall of a building. Kristyn feel asleep in Alex's arms and he fell asleep soon after.


	7. Shredded Black Bandana

**Hi peeps, I understand if your pissed at me. I was in a shitty mood when i wrote my other chapter 7. I was just in a reli shitty mood. Hope you like it. pick it too pieces if you want to. I will try to keep my temper this time.**

**Oh and for all you Aussies out there, its kinda late, but HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY!!!! Hope you went to the fire works and stuff. I didnt. I was sick and vomiting and i crashed asleep at 1 in the Arvo.**

**ANYWAY!!! Read on and have a good day!**

Kristyn was shook awake by Rosemary, who'd been sent to pick them up. Yawning she stumbled into the car, followed by Alex, and half an hour later she was asleep in bed.

The next morning she awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"I could get used to this…" she muttered. Glancing down she Alex was already out of bed. She ate breakfast and showered. She thought about that woman from the conference room. Still nothing. She got out of the shower and into a black halter top and black cargo shorties. She tied her hair in a black bandana. Going out into the living room, she sat down on the futon, next to Alex.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked just as she sat down.

"Oh... Alright"

"Bring your Ipod; we'll go get it fixed". He winked at her, as she opened her mouth to tell him it wasn't broken.

MI6 must want to get in contact with us.

Kristyn grabbed her Ipod and they raced each other out the door.

Alex called MI6 on his Ipod and MI6 joined Kristyn's so that they could both hear.

"Kristyn, Alex, How are you?" Mrs Jones didn't wait for a reply. "Listen carefully; the man you captured is Michele Giannori. MI6 have extensive files on him. Michele is not talking but we know this. He has been with SCORPIA about a year; he was a rogue MI6 agent, and he is in their inner circle. He was involved in Invisible sword, and it seems he loved Julia Rothman, we found a photo of her in his pocket. Michele's capture/disappearance will not go unnoticed. You may not have long in Johannesburg."

"We want to know about the woman he was with; she seems to be running this operation." Alex told Jones.

"She sounds familiar to me if that helps. Oh, and SCORPIA were saying something about ruining MI6." Kristyn added.

"Okay, well, you keep going with your investigation and I'll see what I can find out." Mrs Jones ended the conversation.

"Oh and, Alex, Kristyn? Good luck."

They walked around a bit and found a pretty and crowded little café. Alex had brought some money with him and they had lunch. Across the road was a Video Ezy and displayed on the front were promotions for a movie called 'Dreamz'.

"Have you seen that?" Kristyn indicated the movie with her thumb.

"Nah, have you?"

"Yeah it was pretty good," Kristyn took a sip of her drink. "It's about this singer who doesn't really want to be a singer. Her dream is to be a stunt performer or something."

"Sounds kind of chick flick-ee."

"Yeah, but it's about someone making her be something, that she doesn't want to be. I could relate. That's why I saw it."

"I suppose." He wiped his forehead. "Its really hot, lets get some ice creams."

Kristyn thought about where she was, and where she wanted to be with Alex. She was getting nowhere, pretending to be his sister. "Bloody MI6" she swore quietly.

"You coming or what Tess?"

"Yeah sorry Gid."

They walked into a supermarket, whose letters had fallen off at the front, making it impossible to see what it was called. Alex ushered Kristyn over to the ice-cream fridge.

"Which one do you want?"

"Umm… This one." She pulled out a cookies flavoured choc wedge. (This BTW is only THE BEST ice-cream in the world. Its cookies and cream flavoured ice-cream in the middle with a thick choc coating and bits of cookie on the outside. Hold on I'm going to go get one from the freezer…………………… Back now)

Alex grabbed a Memphis meltdown and they went to the register.

They walked home eating and chatting about nothing in particular. Rosemary let them in. "Hey you guys!" she said in an overly friendly and some what patronizing voice. "Your parents have to go in to work this arvo and you have to come too."

Yeah, thought Kristyn, we can get some actual work done. And find out just who mystery woman is. Then we can go home!

They got to the palace. It seemed, as Mrs Jones had said, Michele had not gone unnoticed. There were guards on duty and Rosemary had to basically beg them to let the teens in. Security was a lot tighter. It was going to be harder to investigate this time.

Kristyn got out her laser pointer and started to fiddle with it. She twisted the red button and Alex got the message he did the same to his. Now they were armed with real lasers. They ran away from Rosemary and started up the stairs. They got into an elevator and were soon in the corridor they had been in before. They saw a camera pointed the other way moving quickly towards them. They shot at it and they camera stopped, dead. They put their Ipods on and just as before they pressed the play button 3 times each. But they were disappointed on find that there was no one on the room. Kristyn heard footsteps coming up behind them. She whirled around to see a guard coming around the corner. She saw Alex go into his fighting stance and the guard, startled to see them did the same. The guard ran at Alex and Kristyn took that as her chance. She ran around Alex toward the guard and grabbed her spray bottle. The guard thought she was going to spray him with breath freshener. How wrong was he! All of a sudden his eyes hurt so badly that tears had formed. Alex saw him about to scream out and slapped his hand over the guard's mouth. The guard flailed out and punched Alex in the forehead, narrowly missing his eyes. Kristyn kicked him in the side of the head and he went out like a light. They tied him up with Kristyn's (now shredded) Black bandana, and tossed him into a cleaner's cupboard. Running, they picked up fallen ipods and lasers and got tidied up in nearby bathrooms.

"Tess," Alex called to her, "You gonna be much longer?"

"Sorry, I had a little problem with my fringe." She pulled it back to reveal a bruise was forming on her cheek. "It must have happened when I sprayed him" she whispered.

"C'mon, we have to go now." Alex looked at his watch. "Mum and Dad will want us back in an hour."

They looked around more but they couldn't find anything suspicious. SCORPIA weren't having any meetings in the conference rooms and most of the offices were only occupied by one person or even empty. That night, When Kristyn went to bed, she dreamt about what had happened at Jodie and Rina's.

_Jodie stepped aside as Kristyn walked over._

"_What's in there?"_

"_It's just my study. We'll talk more tomorrow."_

_Jodie ruffled Kristyn's hair and walked over to the study. Kristyn wandered up the stairs and then snuck back down to watch what happened. Jodie turned a key into the lock and a keypad appeared. She typed in her code. Kristyn was half disappointed to see Jodie open the door into a normal room, with a normal desk and normal file cabinets. Kristyn, who was now crouched in the stairwell got up and ran to bed._

Kristyn woke with a start.

**MMMMMMmmmm... Cookies and cream ice cream... YUMMMMY!!**

**Anyway.. thankyou for reviewing people and for telling me how much you care and stuff. i will try not to do it again. BlONDEDuCHeSs**

**Alex Pettyfer has myspace!!! for all of you trying to contact him click my homepage link**


	8. Sorry

Sorry bout the whole mix up with everything and Ill try not to do that again and someone just told me they couldnt review so im putting this up to un-stuff everthing and apologise again.

ME!


	9. Room 1067

**I know I know, about time. I have been really really busy. Theres school, work two days a week and sport all weekend. I know thats not much of an excuse, but ill try to type fast and get the next chapter up sooner, please dont hate me.**

**Love you all for reviewing and no, im not obsessed anymore. i have a new crush, on a guy in my cheer squad. Totally gorgeous, rippling sixpack and a fantastic sense of humour, all topped off with a gorgeous smile. Anyway. Thankyou for your patience.**

She knew who it was! The mystery woman was Jodie. Kristyn was confused, how could someone she thought she knew so well be not who she thought? She had thought Jodie was a kind loving mother, and now… well what could she think? She could keep quiet and maybe it would be someone else… But that would be naïve. She would have to face it. But how to prove it?

Kristyn looked at her clock, it was 7:00. She decided to get up and shower then wake Alex. After a nice long shower, resulting in the hot water to run out, she dressed and had breakfast. She woke Alex, first by poking his stomach repetitively until he hit her in the arm. When that didn't work, she whispered, "Gideon…Gid…Gid…" She got louder until she yelled in his ear "Wake Up!"

"WHAT!" he yelled back at her. He got out of bed and she stood up.

"Come with me for a walk?"

"Is that all? Geez." Then he saw her face and got what she meant. "Oh alright" he sighed

They wandered out the door half an hour later.

"Breakfast?" Alex said.

"Yeah, I'm starving"

"Mc Donald's it is." Alex continued, changing the subject. "So what's this all about?"

"Jodie."

"Who? Oh wait that's the woman who looks after you sometimes, huh?"

"Yeah she's the mystery woman."

"I don't get it. Jodie, if is the mystery woman, wouldn't she have killed you at her house? And doesn't she work for MI6?"

"Yeah..." she waited for Alex to catch on.

"I get it. Whats the plan?"

An hour later they were dropped up to The palace by Rosemary.

They wandered around looking through the glass doors and into the upper floors boardrooms. They found what they were looking for. They walked into the boardroom marked -1067-. Sitting on they swivel chair Kristyn motioned for Alex to hide.

They heard footsteps. Purposefully striding into the room came Jodie Linden. Kristyn swung around. Jodie almost stepped back in shock, but recovered quick enough.

"Who're you?" She asked, astounded.

"You know me Jodie." Kristyn answered.

"Kristyn," Jodie said as she readied herself for attack,"I should have known."

"But you didn't." and with that Kristyn got up and walked over to Jodie. Jodie punched Kristyn in the face. Totally unready, Kristyn rolled with the punch and fell backward. In seconds, Jodie had Kristyn on her back. Placing her high-heeled foot on

Kristyn chest, Jodie said, "Where's the boy?"

"I dunno, I left him back at the house when I realised it was you. I wanted to come after you myself." Kristyn bluffed. That was Alex's cue. Quietly he crept up behind Jodie. "Why, Jodie? Why are you mixed up with this bunch?"

"When Rina's father and I met, he was on a mission. So was I. My mission was to kill him. His was to kill my Boss, My sister." Jodie whipped around, but it was too late.

Alex had her. He held her arms against her back and forced her to the ground. Kristyn jumped up and ran over to Alex. She got out the packing tape she'd brought and taped up Jodie's hands.

"So, you were saying?"

Jodie looked at Kristyn like she was chewing gum stuck to her shoe. But she continued. "We fell in love and were married. MI6 wanted none of it, but Hugh was a top agent. They employed me as a double agent. I worked for SCORPIA and all was good. Until Alex Rider. When Yassen died, we knew he'd tell Alex about his father. So we planned a party for him. But none of it worked and Alex killed my sister. And then you. You led an MI6 destruction party through our headquarters in Germany. Dr Three wanted to personally torture and kill you then. But I had the perfect idea."

Just then footsteps were heard in the hall. Alex and Kristyn looked at each other as the door slammed open and about 20 men and woman came in. Oh Shit! Thought Kristyn as she went into fight mode. But nothing happened. She felt a pinprick in the back of her neck. Next thing she knew, she was somewhere dark, behind bars.

"Alex!" She yelled, if only to hear his voice.

"Right here!" Her eyes adjusted and she saw another cell across from hers. Think, Kristyn, Think! She examined the bars. She tried kicking them all. They were reinforced steel and it hurt. She saw Alex fiddling with his ear.

"What are you doing Alex; we've got to get out of here."

"Are you stupid? Use your Belly bar!"

Kristyn felt like an idiot, but she pulled up her top and unscrewed her belly bar. She stuck it into the lock and waited. Finally the locked was gone and the cell door opened. Walking out she hugged Alex. Then they ran back upstairs. They had been searched and they're ipods and lasers were gone, but somehow they had to contact MI6.

**Well, there you go, was it worth the wait? I hope so. Ill start typing the next chapter right as soon as im finished posting this, kay? Love you for reading, I will love you all even more if you review!!!**

**BlONdiE**


	10. Its about us

**This ones dedicated to Monkeywithapen. I love your Drawings!!! You rule!**

They wandered around in the dark, looking for the way out. They seemed to be in a sort of dungeon, the walls looked as though they were made of dirt and the floor was submerged in water up to their ankles. Kristyn shivered.

"We have to get out of here; this place is playing with my mind."

Alex ran ahead, and then yelled back to Kristyn. "I found a door!"

"What's the catch?" muttered Kristyn, fed up with the whole situation. She ran to catch up with Alex. The door was made of wood, with steel bars and lock. Kristyn looked at it with a forlorn expression. "So this is the catch." Kristyn looked up. Alex stepped toward her, opening his mouth to speak.

"Shh… Can you feel that?" She brought her hands up to her shoulders, palms flat. Feeling a slight breeze, Kristyn had a new hope. "Gimme a boost!" Standing on Alex's shoulders, she reached up and found a hole, the size of her pinkie in the 'ceiling'. Feeling cheated she jumped down and sat on a mound of dirt. Alex sat with her, putting his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Could you see through the hole?" Alex tried.

"No, I didn't think of that," Kristyn admitted.

"Your turn to boost me!" Alex joked. Two minutes later Alex was standing on Kristyn, trying to look through the hole. He put his finger through the whole and heard a cracking noise.

Suddenly it was like an earthquake. Alex fell to the ground and Kristyn screamed "What did you do!" Ducking her head under her hands she ran in the direction of the cells. Gradually the quaking stopped and everything was silent. Kristyn ran back to the door. There were rocks and dirt everywhere, and Kristyn knew that Alex was somewhere underneath it. Moving a huge rock, that would have been too heavy if she weren't so worried, Kristyn found an arm. Moving another, she found that arm was attached to a very battered Alex Rider. Pulling him out from under the mass of stone and dirt, she tried to find a pulse. Alex's pulse was weak. She sat with him, resting his head on her shoulder, her arms around his torso. She just sat. She could be found at any minute, but she didn't care. When the roof had fallen in, she'd discovered they were in an old cave, renovated with cells. She was stuck in a cave in the middle of a field, presumably the middle of nowhere, with no way of telling the time, except that it was late afternoon, with an unconscious Alex, and no way to contact MI6.She laid Alex down on the floor, with a smooth rock under his head, for support. She wandered out of the cave. She came to a river and went for a swim. With a renewed energy, she ran back to the cave. Pulling off her wet top, she placed it on Alex's forehead and then picked him up. Carrying him over to the riverbank, she leaned him against a tree. Using her Cupped hands she poured some water into Alex's mouth. Within minutes, He was awake. Blinking sleepily he looked around.

"We're out?" He asked huskily.

"We're out." Kristyn confirmed joyfully. "Now we just have to figure where we are."

"Don't think we need to."

Kristyn followed Alex's gaze. In the sky, flying towards them was a helicopter. Pulling her arm up to shield her eyes from the sudden winds, Kristyn tried to yell over the noise. "DO YOU THINK ITS MI6?"

"IT HAS TO BE!" Alex mouthed to her. "SCORPIA PROBABLY THINKS WE'RE DEAD!"

"HOW COULD THEY-" The helicopter landed and the noise died down. "- find us."

As if to answer Kristyn, the door opened and down stepped Mrs Jones. She started to walk over to them.

"We've been looking all over for you two! Why did you not contact us?" She sounded very angry.

"We were searched; all of our gadgets were taken except our explosive jewellery." Alex answered.

"Well you're lucky you weren't killed. Thanks to that huge disturbance," Mrs Jones gestured to the pile of fallen dirt and rock that had once been a cave. "Our satellites picked you up and we were able to find you."

Kristyn was the first to move. Picking her top up from the ground where it had dropped when Alex sat up, she put it back on and walked over to the helicopter. She suddenly realised how tired she was.Mrs Jones told them they were angry for the breach in security and that she had just radioed for a team of SAS agents to go in and bring them Jodie. Kristyn was relieved that they wouldn't have to do anymore, and that they were going home.

As they boarded their plane back to England, Kristyn was deep in thought about Sabina. The Song 'Girlfriend', Avril Lavigne's latest, came to mind.

_Hey hey, you you _

_I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend _

Sick of thinking about them she decided to ask Alex about their status when they were seated. "Soooo…" Kristyn put on a 'gossip' face. "Do you like Sabina?"

"I don't know, I guess" Alex looked as though he didn't want to talk about it, but she pushed on.

"Come on, you gotta admit she hot."

"Yeah I suppose"

"What's wrong?"

"Kristyn there's something I wanna tell you…But I'm not sure I should… you see…It involves us…"

Just then all the lights went out, and plane nosedived

**Ooh la la! Well, i might have the next update by this afternoon? Its not up to me! THE POWER IS YOURS! **

**BTW Alex Gough is sex on legs!!! (giggles)**


	11. JODIE!

**I know i havent exactly finished this chapter, but i wanted to upload something for you guys! I havent been around much, having a fight with my dad and I kinda ran away and there was no internet but im back so yeah! here's my latest!**

Kristyn jumped out of her seat just as the plane righted and the lights returned. Followed by Alex she sprinted to the pilot's cabin. Silently they crept through the door and found Jodie sitting in the captain's seat.

"Welcome," Jodie said. Turning around she continued. "Nice to see you." Jodie giggled high pitched, like a madwoman.

Kristyn looked at the captains, bound together and gagged, sitting frightened in the corner. Alex looked at Kristyn. Then at the gun that Jodie was pointing in his face. "You too ruined everything, but although I might die SCORPIA will live on! And who better to lead it then MI6's -" Jodie was interupted as the plane spun out of control. Jodie had forgotton to put it on autopilot. All Three fell and Alex was the first to get up. He grabbed Jodies fallen gun and stood up. While he held the gun to jodie Kristyn untied the pilots. One of them tried to talk to her. "Please just fly the plane, ask questions later"

"Go on then shoot me." Jodie looked at Alex with skepticism.

Kristyn looked at Alex and knew it was this reason MI6 had never given either of them a gun. Because when it came to crunch time neither were able to kill someone. Kristyn spied an unopened door on the left side of the pilots cabin. Pointng to it she asked "what does that lead to?" "A kitchen, for us to make coffee and sandwiches." replied the captain. Kristyn said to Alex, "stay here and dont do anything stupid."

She ran through the door and found a Knife Block. Taking the most threatening looking knife she exited the kitchen and stood next to Alex. All too sudden, Kristyn threw the knife at Jodie. Jodie moved to cover her face but the knife wasnt pointed at her face, it went through her thigh. Jodie howled in pain. Panting she said under her breath "Bitch!" Jodie ran, half limping.

Alex tried to grab her arm but she pulled away. The flight attendants tried to stop her but she got the emergency doors open. One second she was there the next she was gone. Then Kristyn was there. She let out a scream "Jodie!" She knew Jodie was the bad and now she was gone but this woman had looked after her and given her shelter from her father so many times. She'd even asked Jodie to adopt her. She let out a massive sob and Alex had to pull her away from the door because the flight attendants wanted to close it. Kristyn cried in Alex's arms, for what seemed like an hour. Then they took their seats. "What did you want to tell me?" Kristyn asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Oh it can wait." Alex said

"Yeah." Kristyn waited for about 5 minutes before becoming frustrated.

"Well, I cant wait so tell me now." Kristyn said impatiently.

"Okay... I Kind of... Well... I was wondering...Do you want to go to the movies with me?"

"Of course, Alex." Kristyn kissed him. When they got back to England, Jack picked them up from the airport and drove them to the 'bank'. Crawley ushered them in. Smithers was in the lobby. "Alex, Kristyn how are you? I see you left my bikes at home?"

"Yes, but Smithers, how would we look coming back from boarding school with bikes?"Alex replied.

"I suppose m'boy"

Crawley interupted and indicated to the lift. Kristyn and Alex entered the lift and rose to the 15th floor. Blunt ushered them in and Mrs Jones unwrapped a peppermint. "Well done," Mrs Jones congratulated them. "Theres not much to discuss, but Kristyn there is the matter of your housing. We have two options for you. You can live with one of our senior agents who has kindly offered to take you in and Jack has also offered.

"Ill stay with Jack."

Mrs Jones looked shocked but quickly recovered and stated "As you wish," In a quite un-Mrs Jones-like way.

Later that week Alex and Kristyn were holding hands and waiting for Sabina at the airport.

**As I said before its not actually finished, but i just wanted to post! You know the drill!**

**BlONdE-DuCHeSs**


	12. The End?

**Hey people soz bout the lateness i been really busy. the love of my life is breaking up with his girlfriend and my family is more supportive and my friends still love me and my school has given up on me and im now going to get a job instead and lots of other crisises and yeah but i been in hopsital cause i tried to kill myself...**

**but on with the story...**

Epilogue

As Sabina walked down the Runway towards the Arrivals Gate she thought of the last time she'd seen Alex. It had been a while and she smiled. She saw his face in her mind, his blonde hair, cute smile and mature brown eyes that looked experienced beyond his years. She knew now that he was a spy. But Sabina was willing to look past all that. After all, she could tell he liked her and she was recently single.

She saw him and ran over. Kissing each cheek she exclaimed "Alex, long time, no see!" Then she noticed the blonde behind him. Holding out her hand she introduced herself, "Sabina, and you are..?"

"Kristyn."

The girl had a faint Australian accent. Alex looked kind of nervous. "Kristyn's my girlfriend."

Sabina was shocked. She knew Alex was hot, but she hadn't expected a girlfriend. Then dismissing it she thought to herself, 'No biggie,' looked Kristyn up and down and thought, 'No competition, not even in my league.' Then lead them towards Baggage Collection.

Far away in a little office in what looked like a bank a man named Alan Blunt paced up and down his office. After debriefing Alex and Kristyn he found out that Jodie had said some quite disturbing things. Not only had she told them that MI6 had knowingly employed a SCORPIA agent but also that MI6 had employed agents without knowing that they were SCORPIA employed. Security in the employment department was slipping. Oh and then there was the fact that Jodie had nearly slipped his identity. See Alan Blunt was not loyal to MI6. For the billionth time He cursed the teens, they were the only to have come close. Someone had to stop them.

**Moohaha!!! yous all thought that was the end!!! hahahahaha!!! bahahahahahahahahahahah!HAHAHAHAH!!!!!**

**okay well new story will hopefully be up soonish maybe tnite or tomorrow cause ive already written half of it. love yous...BlONdEDuCHeSs**


End file.
